Eta Psi House
(interior) |crafting = }} The Eta Psi House is an unmarked location in the town of Morgantown in the Forest region of Appalachia in 2102. Background It is the home of the Eta Psi Epsilon Tau Greek Society (Etpets for short), who were devoted to advancing the understanding of chemistry and maintaining its position as the resident geniuses of Vault-Tec University. Eta Psi members were expected to keep a high GPA, be involved in community outreach and act kind and helpful towards others. They were also forbidden from hazing, all factors that were a stark contrast to the neighboring Pi Kappa Mu fraternity. Pleasant, polite to a fault, and willing to help each other in studies, Etpets were classic nerds, looked down upon by every other fraternity, until Lewis, an obsessed Nuka-Cola collector, decided that he needed funds to support his hobby/addiction. He wanted to rent a warehouse in Morgantown to house his collection, so he contrived to create Nukashine in order to generate money, and inadvertently catapulted the Etpets to prominence among the students.Eta Psi House terminal entries Following the Great War, its surviving members likely participated in the gang wars that led to the creation of Roof House and Street House. Layout The Eta Psi House is a two-story house with a basement located in Morgantown's Fraternity Row. Entry to the house is via the building's basement, through a door near the laundry area. In the basement is an Eta Psi protectron who is still operational. The basement is set up like a makeshift distillery, with a brewing station and chemistry station. Lewis' bedroom is also in the basement, behind a door with an "Employees Only" sign. His room is a shrine to Nuka-Cola with a wallpaper made of pictures of Bottle and Cappy. On his shelves are souvenirs presumably purchased from Nuka-World including several rare Nuka-Cola variants. The first floor contains a living area and kitchen. Party hats and blue plastic cups are evidence of a party that took place sometime before the bombs fell. There is another Eta Psi protectron here. A chessboard with many robot parts models which serve as pieces sits in the corner of the room. The second floor contains a pledge bedroom with bunk beds and Judy's bedroom containing her terminal. All the Don't Be Bored Games Company's board games can be found in the building. Notable loot * We need to talk - Note, pinned beside the door to the ground floor bedroom. * Lewis's personal log - Holotape, in the ground floor bedroom of the house, beside a Nuka-Cola shaped lamp. * Distillery supply password - Given after reading a terminal entry on Judy's terminal. * Potential Vault-Tec bobblehead - To the right of Judy's terminal inside a bedroom. * Potential magazine - On the shelf next to the shower inside the first floor bathroom. Appearances The Eta Psi House appears only in the Fallout 76 add-on Wild Appalachia. Gallery F76 Eta Psi House Ext.png F76 Eta Psi House Int Lewis.png F76 Eta Psi House Int 1.png F76 Eta Psi House Int 2.png FO76 Eta Psi House (4).jpg FO76 Eta Psi House (5).jpg FO76 Eta Psi House (1).jpg FO76 Eta Psi House (2).jpg FO76 Eta Psi House (3).jpg Category:Wild Appalachia locations fr:Maison Eta Psi ru:Дом «Эта Пси»